Freaks and Faunuses
by EAP615
Summary: Random encounters can lead to life changing events.


**Hey there readers!**

**So, I was surprised at the lack of Sun and Penny fics, so I have brought it upon myself to start it. I shall call it MonkeyBot friendship.**

**On another note, sorry if it's absolutely horrible. I stayed up _way _too late working on this, so it may not be the best work of mine. Enjoy!**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum/Roosterteeth, not me**

* * *

Sun Wukong sprinted down the streets of night-stricken Vale with police officers attempting to apprehend him, after just recently 'borrowing' some food from a local fruit stand. Ironically, the two police officers were the same ones that attempted to catch Sun at the docks days earlier, so he imagined that they wanted to catch the faunus pretty badly.

"Get back here you rat!" One of the police officers yelled towards the fleeing boy.

Sun turned towards him and sarcastically replied, "Hey fellas, I don't know if you missed the tail, but I'm actually a monkey! Not a rat! Huge difference!"

The cop sneered and, if possible, tried sprinting faster. Meanwhile, Sun had just finished an apple he had just 'borrowed' and tossed the eaten core to the police officers with one of them catching it with quick and surprised hands.

"There! I gave it back! I told you I just borrowed it!"

The cops growled in response and tossed the core behind them where it bounced along the road behind them before coming to a stop.

"Whoa! Littering you guys? I thought you were police officers?" Sun cried mockingly, with a smirk on his face.

Now, the cops roared with rage as they attempted to gain speed on the faunus boy. Unfortunately for them, the boy's heritage and stamina was no match for the police officers following him.

Sun then hopped to a low ledge on a building to his right, then hopping to the building parallel to it, then hopped back. He continued this pattern until he was able to leap onto the roof of one of the buildings.

Sun landed on his left hand and threw his legs over his head and placed them solidly onto the ground before taking off into a sprint. He jumped across rooftops for several minutes until he was sure he had lost the police chasing him. One thing he had learned in his past experiences was that you should never underestimate a motivated cop.

Sun finally halted his roof jumping as he came across an alleyway that he assumed was empty and descended via the rain gutter to enter the alley. Normally he would halt to check to see if any other souls were inside, but this evening, for whatever reason, was different.

He landed as he placed his feet firmly on the stone ground and turned to make his exit. But as he did so, he yelped in surprise as he nearly ran straight into a figure with pale skin, orange hair fitted with a pink bow, and, from what Sun could see, emerald green eyes.

He immediately backed away in order to put distance between the two, nearly falling onto his backside as he did so. With a good two yards space between him and the figure, Sun could now see the said figure in the dim moonlight, he now could identify her as a girl who was close to his own age. As Sun offered his apologizes for undoubtedly giving the girl a startle, she observed him with curiosity, as if she had recognized him but could not quite place her finger on it. Sun himself could admit to having the same sense about the girl as well, but he still could not remember exactly where they had crossed paths. There now was a mildly tense silence between the two as both of their minds raced to remember where they had met.

The silence between the two was ended as the girl gasped and her eyes went wide at the sight of Sun's wagging tail. This struck anxiety within the boy.

"You're that faunus boy from the docks!"

The girl exclaimed as she leaned in a tad too close for Sun's comfort with her eyes still wide open. It was then that Sun too had realized where he had last seen her. She was the same girl who had almost single handedly taken out many of Roman Torchwick's forces with very interesting, yet very dangerous gadgets.

Sun smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that was me."

The girl's face immediately burst into a friendly smile, "It's great to see you again, Mr. Monkey Man!"

Sun gave a small chuckle at the given nickname, "My name's actually Sun. Sun Wukong."

"My name's Penny. It's great to see you again!"

Sun's eyebrow went up at her greetings, "You already said that."

Penny's face went expressionless for a few moments as she carefully considered what the boy had just said. She gasped as she outwardly realized,

"I DO! People tell me that I do that a lot. I should really work on that."

Sun smiled, "It wouldn't hurt."

Penny returned the smile, "So, what are you doing out so late?"

Sun hesitated before answering, "I was just out running."

It wasn't technically a lie, but he was not ready to openly admit to the fact he was a thief to a girl he had only met a few days before. Besides, if she despised stealing the way Blake did, that could lead to major trouble for Sun. He tried to keep the situation from being even more awkward by asking a question of his own.

"What are _you _doing out so late?"

"I wanted to look around the city. It's usually very pretty at night."

Sun had to give her that, it was quite beautiful at this time of night.

"Do you want to keep walking with me?"

Sun was caught off guard by Penny's sudden offer, and suddenly felt quite comfortable again. He knew that he couldn't just casually wander the streets, not after the cops were just now off of him.

"I can't. I kinda got in trouble with the fuzz a few minutes ago." was all he said in reply.

Penny looked very confused at the boy, "The fuzz?"

"You know, the police, or whatever."

"What are you in trouble for?"

Sun sighed, knowing that there was no dodging the question being asked by the girl "I stole some fruit from a store."

Penny looked surprised to hear his response, but showed no signs of distaste of his choices that Sun had feared.

"Why?"

Sun ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair, as he was feeling discomfort at the feeling of being interrogated by the energetic girl. He rarely discussed his motivation behind his decisions with anyone. He did not feel greatly ashamed of them, but he did not actively enjoy speaking about them. His hands left his head as he responded,

"I was hungry and had no lien to pay for any food, and I can't really get a job, so …"

This earned Penny's attention and slight sympathy.

"You can't get a job?"

"Well, it's not really easy for a guy like me to get a job."

Penny was now even more intrigued, "Is it because you're a faunus?"

Sun gave a melancholy smile,

"Yeah. Ever since the White Fang got taken over by psychos," he indicated to his tail, "this pretty much labels me as a potential member who will kill people in their sleep and steal their money. People tend to not hire a guy like that."

Penny's features now displayed sadness and sympathy for the faunus boy with her,

"I'm sorry to hear that," Her saddened features turned to bright enthusiasm. "But I don't think that you are a bad person. I think that you are a good person! You helped Blake at the docks, just like what a good person does!"

Sun's positive and grateful smile returned to his face, "Well thanks, Penny. That means a lot. I'm fine by the way. I've learned to accept who I am a long time a go. It was hard at first, since faunus aren't necessarily all that respected, but accepting who you are helps all."

"I wish I could do that."

Penny's sudden statement attracted Sun's attention immediately and his smile faded.

"What do you mean?"

It was Penny's turn to turn melancholy as her enthusiasm melted and was replaced by a sense of sadness.

"I wish I could accept myself like you can."

Sun was silent as the girl explained herself.

"If you couldn't tell, I'm a cyborg. When I was little, I got into a serious accident and had to get a lot of my human parts replaced with better, robot parts. I could use those parts to fight better, but my family didn't want me being with other kids. They thought that people would treat me differently. And I hated being me for a long time. I always wished that I would just be a normal girl. Sometimes, I still do. Sometimes I wish I was like everyone else."

"You shouldn't think like that, you know. There's nothing wrong with being different."

"I know, but it's still hard to stop thinking about it."

"You shouldn't think like that at _all_. And I know where you're coming from. Trust me. But being different from everyone makes life harder, but it's also what makes living even more worthwhile."

Penny was taking in what the boy was saying. She had never really had that sort of perspective on life before. Penny always felt that there was this shadow that loomed over her ever since childhood. Now, she felt like the boy had given her some kind of candle to chase those shadows away.

"Hey!"

A foreign voice called out from the opposite end of the alley, where two policemen were standing. Despite both of them being acquitted with sunglasses, Penny could tell that they were glaring at Sun in an unfriendly manner.

Sun's eyes widened as he saw the police.

"Crap, I forgot about those guys. I'll see you later!" Sun whispered under his breath before he took off sprinting, his faunus heritage giving him the advantage against the police officers now pursuing him. Penny gave a small smile at his retreating figure, hoping that it would count as a sign of her gratitude for the boy's words of comfort.

As she turned to exit the alley, Sun's words continued to swim in Penny's mind. She had never told anyone of her past until now, and it had felt good to discuss it. Sure, she had only known the faunus for a few days, but she did not regret discussing it with him.

Penny couldn't help but grin brightly; she had found yet _another_ friend in Vale.

She officially loved Vale.


End file.
